


Origins of 'Alphard'

by Meebochii



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), Sword Art Online: Fatal Bullet (Video Game)
Genre: Alphard is full of idiots, Itsuki is a nerd, Itsuki/Protag hinted, M/M, Taipan's weird boner for Itsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meebochii/pseuds/Meebochii
Summary: "So... we're Alphard because we're at the top and thus guide others?" Keith put together.Taipan stroked his chin and nodded in agreement as the entirety of Alphard let out a sound of acknowledgment, looking like little kids that had just heard the greatest hero story of their lifes. Not that he could blame them, really.Of course their leader would come up with something like this, meaningful and yet still simple. It was perfect!"Wouldn't it be nice if that was actually the case?"
Relationships: Itsuki (Sword Art Online: Fatal Bullet)/Original Character(s), Itsuki (Sword Art Online: Fatal Bullet)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Origins of 'Alphard'

"Say... what's 'Alphard' even about?"

Their leader, who normally didn't pay much mind nor attention to his fellow members ramblings, perked up at the question.

It was a rare occasion these days to find Itsuki at the place where he was supposed to be found. Ever since a certain newbie had made his 'grand debut.'

"What's this all of a sudden?" he asked, the curiosity obviously winning out.

Laura shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno. It's just got me wondering. You never told us, you know?"

"I didn't?" Itsuki blinked at him.

For once he seemed genuinely confused as everyone present shock their heads. A look they rarely saw on their leader's face. Itsuki wasn't someone that could be shocked or confused easily. His quick thinking and concluding wouldn't allow him to.

"You haven't, sir." Taipan informed him.

Since they were already on the topic, Taipan had to admit that he didn't remember ever hearing about the name's origin either - not from the man himself at least.

"Hmm..." Itsuki hummed lost in thoughts as he shifted into a more comfortable position and leaned forward. "Then I guess I'll tell you a story now."

The room fell silent for a moment before chairs were dragged over the floor and a few complains were thrown around as everyone tried to sit as close to their leader as possible.

It seemed as if everyone had been curious about their squad's name for quite a while now, not that Taipan was surprised. Itsuki had the habit of thinking things through but never let anyone in on the plan.

"What do you know about stars, Laura?" Itsuki began.

Laura shifted in his seat a few times, apparently thinking deeply about Itsuki's question - or perhaps just squirming under everyone's eyes - before he spoke up again, his voice sounding unsure. "Uh... that there's tons of it in the sky?"

Oh, Laura... _What a stupid answer._

A glance in their leader's direction implied he thought the same as he leaned back slightly and let out a long sigh, his eyes falling shut for a moment.

Sometimes Taipan wondered how a guy like Itsuki could have a squad like this. They were all skilled at what they did, of course, but they were also dumber than bread sometimes.

"I mean, he's not wrong-" Giuseppe stated quietly, probably trying to lighten the mood.

"So it seems. There are indeed tons of it in the sky." Itsuki repeated.

"And one of them is Alphard, sir?" It was a question, and yet it stated the obvious.

"Yes, but... that's not all of it." Itsuki admitted.

His face had taken on a rather serious look, yet his eyes sparkled like a kid on Christmas about to receive his presents. Clearly the topic was right up his alley.

"You at least know how stars like Polaris are used for navigation, right?"

"Yes! They're supposed to help when you get lost in the woods or something!" Coffee answered.

"Well, that's one way they can be used, yes, but... ah well. That's not the point now."

It was no wonder he sometimes heard Itsuki questioning his sanity...

"Anyway, Alphard is one of the 58 stars selected for navigation-"

"There's 58 of those?!"

"Weezer, shut up! Don't interrupt him!" Keith scolded.

"-It's the only navigational star in the constellation Hydra and marks the heart of the Water Snake as well." Itsuki continued on, seemingly not caring enough to comment on his fellow members' interruption.

"But what does any of that have to do with us?" Laura piped up.

Well, if he was being honest, Taipan wasn't so sure about this either. But given that it was something that came from Itsuki's mind, it surely would make sense in some sort of way in the end.

"Didn't you know that navigational stars are some of the brightest and most recognizable stars in the sky?"

Taipan didn't need to look to know that Itsuki was smirking. Though he had to admit that seeing him talk like this almost made him seem normal, average.... _Yeah, right._ As if! Not with the brilliance that was Itsuki's mind. There was nothing normal about him. And Taipan knew that better than anyone else.

"So... we're Alphard because we're at the top and thus guide others?" Keith put together.

Taipan stroked his chin and nodded in agreement as the entirety of Alphard let out a sound of acknowledgment, looking like little kids that had just heard the greatest hero story of their lifes. Not that he could blame them, really. 

Of course their leader would come up with something like this, meaningful and yet still simple. It was perfect!

"Wouldn't it be nice if that was actually the case?" Itsuki hummed as he leaned back in his seat.

"Huh? What do you mean, Itsuki-san?"

"Do you actually think that's the reason?" 

"Well, if not then... what?"

"I just liked the irony."

"The irony of what, exactly, sir?"

"The name is derived from the Arabic "al-fard", meaning 'the solitary one.'"

"Sir, you can't be serious-"

"Oh, but I am. What? Did you actually think it has any deep meaning? C'mon... who do you take me for, huh?"

No. There was no actual way he was serious about this. Taipan knew him to well for this. Of course he loved fooling around, there was no denying that, but the way he had spoken about this with so much passion in his eyes... Could it be? Was he actually feeling embarrassed? Itsuki, of all people? 

_As if they would actually ridicule you, sir. Don't try and make me laugh._

Taipan heaved a sigh and shock his head. Maybe it would be better not to point that out. After all, Itsuki probably had his reasons - aside from being embarrassed that is.

"But wait! Doesn't that actually mean that Itsuki-san is lonely?" Weezer pointed out and the whole room gasped.

"Actually, that's not-"

"Don't you worry, Itsuki-san! We'll always be there for you!" Coffee chimed in.

"I appreciate that but-"

"Yeah, we always have your back!" Laura agreed and the others nodded their heads along.

"Thanks, guys. But I don't actually have any reason to be lonely." Itsuki admitted while his eyes had taken on a nostalgic, dreamy look, sparked with a soft sense of excitement.

Taipan didn't need to ask. It was obvious who their leader was thinking about. And as much as he hated to entertain the idea of Itsuki actually being interested in someone, he couldn't deny the obvious truth: Itsuki had taken a certain liking to the lucky newbie with the Arfa-Sys, wearing expressions on his face when he was with that boy that Taipan had never seen on him before.

"Yeah, but like! If you ever feel lonely, we'll be right there with you!" Giuseppe said.

And it was true. No matter what, Alphard would always be at his side - in one way or another.

"Thanks, really. But anyway, it's getting late. I should probably head out-" Itsuki started to speak up again, just to be interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"Itsuki?"

_Oh no. Not him. Not again._

"Ahh, sorry. I was about to head over to your place right now."

Taipan watched as Itsuki sprung out of his seat and crossed the room in mere seconds to reach the intruder with a big, stupid smile on his face and eyes shining with affection.

"Hah? Wait, are you leaving, Itsuki-san?" Coffee asked, disappointment clearly written on his face.

"Yup! I'll catch up with you guys later!" Itsuki said and was out the door before anyone could say anything more about that.

_Liar. You won't catch up with them at all, sir._

But... it was always like that lately, wasn't it? Ever since that good-for-nothing newbie had caught Itsuki's eye, he was always ready to up and leave his own squad as soon as Itsuki saw him, be it in the middle of Glocken or in his own home.

Taipan would never understand what Itsuki saw in him. 

~

"So... what were you talking about?" he asked, a smile playing on his lips as they left Itsuki's home behind them.

Itsuki turned to look at him as they walked side by side. "Curious, are we?"

"It sounded like fun."

Itsuki hummed in approval and looked up at the sky as their hands naturally came together.

"We were just... talking about the stars."

_A shining light that guided others, huh?_

Yeah... That's how he thought about Alphard.

Recently though, he may had found another light. 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any form of fiction in at least 7 years so I'm more than a little rusty but I really love the star theme they gave Itsuki (his squadname, his secondary weapon, his alias in MotA) and really wanted to work with it in some way. So when I got the idea for this one shot I just said "f*ck it" and tried to write it! Which... brings us here now. I really hope you guys liked it, even though it may be weirdly written or seem like it got jumbled together. I tried my best!
> 
> Also: Big thanks to my buddy for providing me with her help when I got stuck!


End file.
